The Mask of the Fox
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Due to an arranged marriage Hinata is going to Suna with an escort, who she is to call fox. But something seems a little off with this 'fox'. Btw rating is just to be safe


Ok...everyone who has read any of my other stories, I regret to tell you that I will not work on them for a very long time. The past year has been a rollercoaster and a lot has changed, so this is the only story I will be working on for a while. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this(although I personally don't like it lol)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata you do understand that this is all for your sake." Haishi smirked, knowing he was lieing to her face was only half of the fun. "I've arranged for the Hokage to provide you with an ANBU escort to Suna."

She was kneeling on the floor in front of him, her pale eyes were fixated on her clenched fists which were resting on her knees. "Who is it that I am to marry, father?" He let out an almost shrill chuckle as he dropped a slip of paper to the floor. The young Hyuga paled as she stared at the name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tap Tap**

The door creaked open even thought it was Hinata's light touch. 'It must have already been open slightly," she quickly concluded in her mind. "Hokage-sa...Oh my I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly turned and exited the room. A dark red blush stained her usual ivory complexion. She clenched her eyes shut in attempt to erase the images.

Suddenly Naruto burst out of the doors. He sighed as he sat down beside Hinata, who was sitting against the wall. "I'm so sorry Hinata-san, I had thought the door was locked, and Sakura was being...demanding."

She shook her head,"I-It's ok. That's what newlyweds are supposed to do, Hokage-sama."

"Please Hinata-san, no need for such formalities. Its just Naruto, ok? No Hokage-sama stuff." She nodded lightly. "So anyways, what were you needing to see me about?"

"My escort to Suna."

"Oh yeah, he'll be waiting for you at the Konoha Gates. Why are you visiting Suna anyways?

"Um, a-actually, I'm going to live there. My father wanted to get rid of me, so he let men place bids. The highest bidder won an arranged marriage. I had no say in the matter..."

"I'm so sorry Hinata. Wait, you're still a Konoha ninja, you can't go live somewhere else."

"No...I'm not, not anymore. My father said I was too pathetic to be a ninja and forced me to quit. But I must be on my way, I shouldn't keep my escort waiting. Um what should I call him, since I'm not supposed to know his real name."

"Just call him fox, they are nicknamed based on their masks. Goodbye Hinata-chan."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hustled through the busy streets towards the gates. Holding on to her backpack straps tightly she felt a cold chill come over her. She didn't know who, but someone had just been killed and whatever killed that person was close. Her feet carried her faster, and due to walking so fast she didn't notice the brick wall she just ran into. "Ow...."

"Hm?"

'Did that wall just talk?' her mind ran in circles, then she opened her eyes and looked up. The brick wall was actually a person, "Oh no I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to...wait, are you F-Fox-san?"

"Yes, Miss Hyuga. Shall we be leaving now?" She nodded as he turned and began walking out of the village. She glanced up at him, she couldn't tell much about him. His hair and face were hidden. The only thing she could notice was that he seemed very powerful. She tried to stop a yawn but it was too late, she suddenly wished she would have slept last night. "Are you tired?" Once again another nod came from the ex-heiress. The masked man crouched in front of her, "Get on my back."

"N-no, that would be to much trouble for you."

He turned around facing her, still crouched down, "Hinata-san, it is my duty to serve and protect you. Please do not worry, as I can assure you that it will not bother me to carry you."

She blushed slightly, "O-ok..." He turned back around and she carefully climbed onto his back. He picked up his speed to a careful paced running. She slowly drifted to sleep.

**Three hours later...**

Fox nudged her gently, "Hinata-san I need you get off of my back for a moment." She obeyed quietly, trying to summon enough energy to stand. Her eyes watched him as he worked to set up a tent. After he was satisfied with it, he carried their backpacks inside and began unpacking the blankets.

Hinata crawled into the tent, the mask cocked up in her direction. He gestured towards a spot on the floor where the blankets were set up. She curled up under the blankets, "Thank you Fox-san, I really appreciate all of this." He nodded as he laid down beside her.

He stared at her sleeping form, he felt a dull ache in his chest. 'I wonder how she will react when she realizes I killed that ANBU member before she even met him and took his uniform...' He stroked her face gently, her skin was soft, very contradicting to his own. His breath suddenly caught in his throat as she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. He made sure his mask was still on correct before allowing him self to be claimed by sleep.

The next morning they both ate breakfast and set out once again. As they were walking the suddenly heard a sick sounding laugh echo through the woods. "Ahh A Hyuga!!! This will be tasty."

Fox pulled Hinata behind him, "What are you talking about!?"

"Well first I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to cook you, then I'm going to eat you!"

"Like hell you will." Fox glared at his surroundings, then he heard a kunai buzzing in their direction. 'It going for Hinata.' He quickly grabbed her and spun them around. He grunted in pain as the sharp metal pierced his skin, slitting his side open. The man appeared before them, Fox let out an angry growl, "Hinata close your eyes." She did as she was told, a terrible cracking sound echoed through the woods, following by an agonizing scream, then a subtle hissing sound. "Its all right now, Hinata-chan."

She opened her eyes looking around for the body, only to see a piece of smoking fresh splattered on the tree. Her eyes widened as they looked at Fox, he was soaked in blood. He collapsed holding his side in pain. "Fox!" Hinata quickly came to his side. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the fabric up. The gash in his side was gushing blood. Tears formed in her eyes, "Oh no..."

She retrieved the first aid kit out of the backpack, her hands working quickly to get everything she needed. She used a kunai to cut the rest of his shirt off, gently she poured alcohol on the wound. He groaned in pain, "I'm sorry, Fox-kun..." She carefully dabbed at the wound to soak up the excess blood, then took a washcloth and wiped off his chest. Pale lavender eyes traced his chest many times, it was scarred but well toned. She shook the thoughts from her head and grabbed the needle with thread attached. She began lacing up his side, and after she finished she wrapped bandages around his torso to protect the stitches.

He sat up carefully, "Thank you, Hinata-chan." He let out a small laugh.

"W-what?"

"Did you enjoy ogling my chest?"

Her face lit up into a million colors of red, "I..um I-I didn't m-m-mean too!!!"

"So you admit it then!"

"Eh!?? N-no I, well I mean y-you have a n-nice chest, and u-um..." Hinata gave up trying to form words and buried her face in her hands. He chuckled lightly before tackling her to the ground and wrapping her up in his arms. "F-fox-kun..."

He smiled behind the mask, "You're a lot of fun to mess with, you know." She blushed darkly, his fingers stroked her cheek, "I think your face is gonna pop one day with all that blood rushing to it." She giggled, he was happy to see a smile on her face. He sat up on his knees and she did too. He looked down at her hands which were shaking. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..j-just a little shaky after seeing all that blood..." Her grabbed her shaking hands and pulled them closer to him.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded slowly. He gently slipped her hands under his mask. She gasped feeling his lips kiss them gently, he pulled her hands down and stared at them. "Look...they quit shaking." She nodded blushing deeply. They both stood up preparing to start walking again. He paused, then gently pushed her back against a large tree.

Her eyes widened, "Fox-kun?"

"Hinata...I...I want to kiss your lips...not just your hands." A small gasp came out of her mouth. She stared at the wooden mask, wishing she could see his face. "May I?" His heart leaped when he saw a very small nod. He slipped a silk bandana out of his pocket. He wrapped it around her eyes, and tied it in the back, completely blocking her vision. She heard the sound of a tie being undone, and then heard his mask fall to the soft dewy grass beneath their feet.

His hands cupped her face as he pulled her lips to his. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. His lips were soft and warm unlike the rest of his body. Her mind was spinning as her first kiss slipped away to him. He broke the kiss, pulling back slowly, and rubbed his nose against hers. Dark onyx eyes trailed around her face, he could see her much better without the mask. With a sigh he bent down a picked his mask back up and put it securely on his face.

She felt the silk be untied then pulled away from her face. Opening her eyes she was once again face-to-face with the wooden mask. His eyes grew wide as he watch tears begin sliding down her cheeks. "W-what did I do wrong Hinata-chan?"

"Nothing...I just...I'm really staring to like someone who's face I can never see, and I'm on my way to be married. Its just all so much and...and I just don't know what to do..." More tears spilled down her face, he used his thumb to brush away the shiny drops off her face.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, "Please quit crying...Hinata I didn't mean to upset you, I care about you a lot. Now Hinata we still have about a day or two until we reach Suna. I don't know how this will all turn out but I can't keep it from you any longer." She looked up at with with scared and curious eyes. "Hinata I'm not the ANBU hired to take you to Suna..."

"W-what?"

"I...killed the man who was supposed to escort you and took his uniform."

Tears began coming again, "No...no...who...who are y-you?"

He breathed a small sigh through his nose, ever so slowly his gloved hand reached behind his head and untied his mask. It slipped off his face, and for the first time in a long time onyx met lavender. Her eyes widened, the black eyes, the beautiful pale skin, the raven colored hair..."S-class missing-nin...Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
